


Not Broken Just Bent

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, Any, <i>Just a second we’re not broken just bent / And we can learn to love again</i>."</p><p>Cam thinks he's broken.<br/>JD thinks he's just bent.<br/>Evan thinks he can learn to love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Broken Just Bent

Cam felt bad for all the times he’d gotten cranky at JD and Evan for constantly making out, because making out with JD was kind of awesome. JD had big, strong hands, and they were warm when he skimmed his fingertips up Cam’s spine, or splayed his hands against Cam’s ribs, and his mouth was perfect, soft lips and clever tongue and hot, wet, sweet. Cam couldn’t remember the last time he’d done this, sprawled out on a bed with someone on top of him and made out like a teenager. It probably helped that one of them was physically a teenager. Cam locked an arm around JD’s waist, buried his other hand in JD’s hair (he had such soft hair) and nibbled on his bottom lip. JD laughed into his mouth, and Cam could feel it, the tingle of heat through his blood. He tugged on JD’s waist, and JD rolled his hips forward obligingly, and there it was, another kind of heat. Cam growled and deepened the kiss, searching, desperate, but the heat never built, never rose, even though JD was panting and squirming and moaning so prettily.  
  
JD ducked his head to worry at that spot just below Cam’s ear, and Cam sighed, turned his face away.   
  
JD paused. “Everything all right?” He was still rocking his hips oh-so-subtly, probably didn’t even realize it because he was so turned on.  
  
“I’m sorry. I can’t. I - you’ll probably have to finish this off yourself, or - or go find Evan.”  
  
Cam, having been raised a nice Midwestern country boy, hadn’t initially been sure what to make of Evan’s free-wheeling, hippie-dippy upbringing, but Evan’s utter unselfconsciousness about his body and the way he loved (once he got past years of military stricture and chains of command) was perfect, because when moments like this occurred, JD could roll over and holler,   
  
“Evan, I’m horny, help a guy out.”  
  
And Evan would call back, “Give me a second to finish icing this cupcake and I’ll be right there.” And then Evan, still dusting flour off his hands, would amble into the room, pin JD to the nearest surface, and bring him off swift and sure with hands or mouth or body, and he’d be uncaring that Cam was watching (had encouraged Cam to watch the first time, always angled them so Cam could see better), and afterwards he’d kiss JD hello and kiss Cam hello and cuddle with Cam so Cam didn’t feel left out (and Cam never did, because together they were beautiful, and he didn’t want to spoil the harmony of them).  
  
But this time, JD said, “Hey, I don’t have to get off every time. I get that I’m kind of a teenager, but it’s not just about me. This is about you, too. And if you want to stop, we can. I do like cuddling, you know. Evan doesn’t have the market cornered on cuddling.”  
  
Cam tipped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m broken, dammit.”  
  
“Not broken,” JD said, stroking a fingertip up Cam’s shoulder idly. “Just bent.” And he snickered at his own pun.  
  
Cam opened one eye, glared at him. “Did you really just -?”  
  
“Make a gay joke? You betcha.” JD grinned at him and leaned up, kissed the tip of his nose. He still hadn’t reached his full height and breadth, said he’d grow till his mid-twenties. Like Evan, he could tuck himself under Cam’s chin and curl close, and Cam loved that sensation more than anything, just the closeness of one or both men. (For the most part they still slept in their own beds, because nightmares and kicking, but when they did pile together in Cam’s bed, a tangle of limbs and warmth and heartbeats, it was perfect.)  
  
“How can this possibly work?” Cam asked, sobering. JD was slender still, oddly vulnerable in Cam’s arms even though of the two of them JD was far more dangerous. “With you and Evan, I’m dead weight.”  
  
JD shook his head. “No. You’re not. Don’t say that. Never say that.”  
  
“You two could be so much more without me.”  
  
JD pushed himself up so he was leaning over Cam, gazing straight into his eyes. “No man gets left behind, you hear?”  
  
“What, out of duty? Of pity?” Cam met his gaze squarely and held it, challenging.  
  
JD squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. “No, of course not.”  
  
“Then what? Why could you possibly want me?”  
  
JD’s eyes flew open. “Because we _love you_ , you idiot.”

Cam closed his mouth with an audible snap, blinked rapidly at JD. “You...you do?”

“Of course we do,” Evan said.

JD and Cam turned.

Evan stood in the doorway, gazing at them. “You’re family, Cam. You’ve been family for a long time. Now you’re still family. Just - in a different kind of way.” He crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached out, stroked Cam’s hair tenderly. “I love you, and I love JD, and if this is all your body ever gives you, we’ll accept it gladly.” Then he leaned down and nipped Cam’s earlobe, and heat pulsed through Cam before vanishing entirely. “But I think you might be selling yourself short in the bedroom department.”

JD snickered. “Did you just make a dick joke?”

Evan swatted him on the arm. “You’ve been spending too much time around teenagers.”

“Technically, I am a teenager.”

“Technically, you’re a dirty old man,” Evan said, and it said something about JD’s comfort with them, that he didn’t flinch, instead rolled his eyes like a teenager.

Cam cleared his throat. “Pretty sure we were having a chick flick moment about me, guys.”

Evan smiled at him. “Right. Sorry. Give yourself, time, all right? I think your body just needs to relearn a few tricks.” He leaned down and nuzzled that spot by Cam’s ear that JD had been going for earlier, and there it was, another spike of heat. “And maybe learn some new tricks.”

New tricks. Cam was looking forward to those.


End file.
